The Ants and The Wasp
by ItsMMSSG
Summary: After the aftermath of the Accords, Emily Jean and Scott Lang are under house arrest. Although engaged, Emily has been wanting to get married and start a family but the superhero life comes back when Hank and Hope need help in finding Janet. With their quest to find Janet and also having to maintain a normal life.. Will Scott and Emily have their happy ending?


"Okay. We're in." She heard a flashlight click on and heard the voice again "Aw, this place is a maze. Where's that map?" Soon there was rustling around and a couple of giggles and the voice said "We're definitely you ready?"

"I'm ready, Daddy.. But we need to wait for Emily, we left her behind!" Cassie said as Emily was soon crawling towards them and Scott turned back to her and she looked around. She was pretty proud of her and Scott's creations of this little maze they came up for Cassie. It took a couple of weeks and a lot of ordering from Amazon to get these boxes and all these craft things Emily had to do.

"Sorry baby" Scott winked at Emily who narrowed her eyes playfully at him and she was sitting on her behind as Scott looked over at Cassie "Cause once we're inside, you show any hesitation or fear, we're done.. Emily may be a bit scared so I'm gonna have to make sure she's not a scary cat and flees" Scott said and Emily placed a hand over her heart

"I need my hero to save me today.." Emily said as Scott beamed and Emily looked over at Cassie "You'll make sure that I won't die in this maze right?" She asked and Cassie nodded happily "You know I'll protect you until the end, cause I love you Mim" Cassie said and Emily couldn't help but smile at that.

Cassie had called Emily, 'Mim' which was Cassie's own word for mom for Emily. Of course Emily had asked Maggie if it was okay and Maggie with a smile had said 'If she has a second father.. She has her second mother..'

"I eat fear for breakfast." Cassie said and Emily grinned as the raven-hair girl looked at the small girl "That's why, you're gonna be better than your dad and I one day.. You're gonna be.. Amazing"

Scott looked over at Emily and Cassie with a small smile before nodding "Come on."

Emily, Scott and Cassie crawl through the cardboard maze; a fake ant face shows up and Emily nodded "Ah.. Our friend!"

"Look! It's Anton. He'll show us the way." Scott said looking at Emily and Cassie before nodding at the Ant "Anton, which way do we go?" He asked and it was silent for a couple of moments and Scott sighed loudly before speaking "Anton, which way do we go?!"

The Three of them waited until they heard footsteps and soon the ant's limbs point right.

"Thanks Anton!" Scott and Emily called and they made their way towards the maze. Scott had let Emily crawl in front of him and soon Emily looked back and she scowled "Oh now I know why you let me go first" She said and Scott looked innocent as he looked around the maze

"I'm sorry, I wanted to make sure you were safe and sound.. I need to protect you too! And the view isn't bad either" Scott said being cheeky and Emily laughed and shook her head "I would kick you right now but Cassie is here" She said and Scott winked at her and soon Emily looked ahead

"Look! The ants have burrowed into the tech facility." Emily said as Cassie stopped for a moment before gasping "Oh, no! Lasers!"

"Cassie! You have to get through! You're the smallest, Scott and I will take our time" Emily said as Cassie giggled as she wiggles through the "lasers" with ease. Scott gets tangled by one while Emily was slowly getting through it.

"Oh! I think I got lased!" Scott said as Emily helped get the laser off of him and they made their way through the lasers; A green, glowing "eye scanner" appears

"The secret vault. Tell me you brought the contact lens." Scott said and Emily had let him crawl ahead and Cassie nodded as she held up the plate of the drawn eye that Cassie and Emily had worked on together.

"Yup!"

"Perfect! Right there." Scott said as Scott pulls a lever, the glowing disc dings. Cassie takes the lens off her face; the cardboard doors open and they ran out to see the prize and Emily grinned as she high-fived Cassie

"There! It's the microtreasure!" She said as she looked at the trophy and Scott picked it up and showed her the trophy "My trophy?"

"It looks like treasure." Cassie said and Emily smiled brightly as she sat down at the ground and Scott smiled at his daughter "Oh, it is to me."

"I wanna take it to show and tell." Cassie said and Scott looked at his daughter and smiled softly "Oh, you can't do that. Can't. It never leaves the house. It's too important. This is the best birthday present you ever got me. I'm so touched you think I'm the 'World's Greatest Grandma.'" He said and Emily giggled as Scott turned back to see her laughing and Cassie smiled "

"It was the only one they had."

"Makes me wanna knit you a sweater.." Scott said and he gave Emily a look "But I promised that I would knit her a sweater if I learned"

Luis lifts up the sheet covering the maze, laptop in hand, so he can face Scott. Emily saw Cassie gasp as she pointed at Luis "Oh no! The fuzz!"

"Wait.. How do you know that word?" Emily said as soon she figured it out with Cassie looked at Scott. Scott grinned as Cassie chuckled and Luis spoke  
"Hey, Scotty. I was looking at the schematics for the Karapetyan buildings, and I think we have way too many security cameras, don't we?" He questioned and Scott shook his head

"No, no, not at all"

"You sure? 'Cause it's a lot of security cameras." Luis said and Emily knew that Luis was worrying since they were opening a new company.. She wanted Scott and Luis and their friends to be so successful.

"I know what he needs. Who's the security expert in our business?" Scott said and Luis sighed and looked down "You are, but I'm running the company, and if we oversell it, he's gonna go somewhere else. I mean, we gotta land this bird." He said and Scott nodded

"He ain't goin' anywhere. And the expression is "'land this fish.""

"No. It's "land the bird." Just like you land a plane. You gotta land the plane to be in business."

"I know it's silly to get hung up on these kinds of things, but I do." Scott said and Emily placed a hand on Scott's shoulder "That's why I believe in you guys.. You guys are gonna do so amazing!"

"How am I gonna land a fish? It can't walk. And if it swam up on a shore, and it battled a hawk, who's gonna win?"

"You really turned me around on this thing. It's okay. We're gonna land Karapetyan. Now, if you just excuse me, I'm in the middle of trying to steal something with my daughter and my fiancée" Scott gave Luis a pointed look to which Luis sighed "Imma go recheck it." He said before leaving the three of them alone. Scott soon pulled a string, making an alarm clock ring.

"To the escape ant!" Emily shouted as she pulled a string and soonA cardboard door lifts open.

"Let's bounce before the po-po come back." Cassie said as Scott soon gave her a look "The po-po? How do you even know that?" He said and soon Cassie gave Emily a look to which Emily put a finger over her finger and Scott laughed. Soon, Scott, Emily and Cassie get on a paper-mache ant. "Let's fly Antionette. Let's fly!" Emily shouted and Scott pushes a stick holding the ant in place, causing it to slide down the stairs. Scott and Cassie scream and whoop while Emily hung on to Scott as the ant slides through a cardboard slide down the stairs, through the hallway, and eventually down the porch steps into the backyard.

"Crash landing!" Emily heard Scot as she clung on to him as the ant crashed into the fence. Scott, Emily and Cassie tumble into the ground in laughter. Cassie props herself up on her elbow. while Emily sat up and started cleaning the dust off of Scott's head

"I wish we could shrink for real." Cassie said and Scott nodded "Oh, that is pretty cool!"

"Hey, I'm headed to the office, Scotty." The three of them looked up to see Luis looking out the window "And sorry about freaking out earlier, you know. But I feel like I'm way better. My heart is definitely beating way too hard and stuff, and my hands are shaking, but I think that's unrelated, you know?"

"If you come back in three days.. I'll be cooking a big dinner for when Scott and I are off house arrest! I know how much you like a home cooked meal!" Emily called and Luis smiled, grateful for Emily. Scott wrapped an arm around Emily's waist. "It's gonna be great, Luis. You got nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm the boss, I'm the boss, I'm the boss..."

"You're the boss!" Emily called and soon they heard beeping and Cassie pointed at Scott "Daddy!"

Emily's eyes widen as she saw Scott's ankle through a broken fence and she got up quickly and pulled him away from the fence "Oh man!" Emily said as she heard the screeches of the FBI cars "Now we have the po-po after us"

* * *

"Come on, Woo! I got three days left. Why would I try to escape?" Scott muttered and Emily narrowed her eyes "Scott is smart, he wouldn't do anything stupid, he wouldn't mess up anything. We both want to get out of this and start a life and be married and everything" Emily grumbled as she crossed her arms and Woo sighed and shook his head

"I'm sorry, Scott, but rules are rules. You trip the perimeter alarm, we search the place. Keel to stern. Soup to nuts." He said and Emily's eyes narrowed as A woman accidentally bumps the lampstand, sending a glass object to the ground. Scott looks as it shatters.

"Thank you." Scott muttered as he turned to Woo "It was an accident. My foot went through the fence."

"Our flying ant crashed." Cassie said as she intertwined her fingers with Emily. Woo looked at Scott and Emily in concern and Emily sighed "We have a child with us, we have to make sure she has fun!"

"Hey, you try entertaining a ten-year-old when you can't leave the house. You know the lengths that I've gone to?" He said and Emily muttered an 'Oh no' as Scott holds up his hand, and flicks it, making an Ace of Spades card appear in his hand out of thin air. "Close up magic." He flicks the card away before putting his hand behind Cassie's ear and making another Ace of Spades return to his hand. He tosses it behind again.

"I learned that."

"Yes.. He spent all his time on those cards.. You don't know how much I've experienced this.. Did you know he did this when I was taking a bath one day? He literally ran in when he finally learned it, I nearly had a heart attack that day"

"Why can't you just leave my daddy and Mim alone?" Cassie pouted at Woo who bent down to her level

"Oh, Cassie. This must all seem like a bunch of confusing grown-up stuff to you, huh? Well, think of it this way: Your school has rules, right? Like...You can't draw on the walls. Well, your Daddy and Mim went to Germany and  
drew on the walls with Captain America. And that was a violation of Article 16, Paragraph 3 of the Sokovia Accords." He said and Emily narrowed her eyes as he was now rambling

"Now as a part of their joint plea deal with Homeland Security and the German government, they're allowed to return to the U.S., provided they both serve two years under house arrest, followed by three years of probation. and avoid any unauthorized activities, technology, or contact with any former associates, who were or currently are, in violation of said Accords, or any related statutes." Woo said as he looked happy with his answer. Cassie, however, has her eyes wide, trying to process all of the things he said.

"Okay Sweetie?"

"Wow, you're really great with kids." Scott said dryly and Woo nodded "Thanks, I'm also a youth pastor. Anyway, not to be a Johnny Ask-A-Lot, but you haven't had any contact with Hank Pym or Hope van Dyne, have you?"

Scott and Emily shook their heads "Nope" Scott muttered

"You sure? Because it's only a matter of time before we get 'em. It was their tech, so they violated the Accords, too. And associating with them breaks your deal. And I don't need to remind you that any violation of your agreement means 20 years in prison. Minimum." Woo said and Emily frowned

"We haven't talked to Hank or Hope in forever." She muttered and she shook her head "We haven't spoken to Cap.. Or Riley." She muttered as she looked down and thought about the friend she made during the whole accords. How she befriended Riley Smith, Steve's girlfriend and who was pregnant with Steve's child.. She wondered.. Did Riley have the baby? Was Riley okay?

"They don't like them right now" Cassie said as Emily nodded "Thanks Cassie"

Soon Woo had leaned to Scott to whisper a question but Emily saw Maggie and Paxton making their way up the stairs "Oh my god! You people can't just show up here whenever you want and search the place." Maggie said and Paxton shook his head

"Actually they can."

"You need a warrant."

"Actually they don't." Paxton said and Maggie pouted "Really? Wow."

"Maggie!" Emily smiled as she went towards Maggie and the two women embraced in a hug. "So sorry about this.. Scott's ankle went through the fence"

* * *

"Did you pack your soccer shoes?" Maggie asked as Cassie nodded as they were walking down the stairs of the front house. Cassie hugged her father and Emily. Maggie walked to Scott and Emily and embraced them with Cassie as well "Next time I see you, will be on the outside! Then you two can have your wedding" She said and Paxton nodded "Oh, get on the inside of this." Paxton wraps his arms around the hug. and the five were just hugging each other tight "Three days! Seriously? I'm proud of you two" Paxton said as Emily smiled at Paxton

"Thank you.. I can't wait for us to actually have a wedding, I've been waiting for ages to have it"

"Next stop is the babies." Maggie said and Emily laughed "For sure!" She said but she missed Scott's look and Paxton looked

"You know what? Give me another one." Paxton said happily as he brought Scott and Emily into a hug. She smiled, Paxton had a better relationship with Scott and herself as the years went on and she was happy.. Maggie, Emily, Scott and Paxton would be knowing each other for the rest of their lives! They have Cassie in their thoughts and they wanted to make sure she had the best life.

"Me, too! Freedom, business, I'm sensing greatness!" Maggie said excited for Scott and Emily. Emily chuckled and she shrugged "I plan on opening that gym, hopefully it works. It would be nice to keep kids off the streets and also just making sure there was

"I had a fun weekend, Daddy and Mim, Thank you so much" Cassie said looking at her father and Emily. Scott grinned widely

"Me too, Peanut. Just wait till next weekend. Once I'm outta here, we're gonna go paint this town red. We'll have so much ice cream, we'll never stop puking.. Emily probably can't eat all the ice cream but we can!" Scott said before he started mimicking retching, then puts his hand to his mouth and makes a barfing sound, a trail of cards extending from his mouth. Cassie giggles as the cards scatter everywhere. While Emily giggled and she shook her head in amusement before the couple went to intertwine their fingers together as Maggie laughed and shook her head

"You're getting good at that." Maggie said and Paxton nodded and looked at Scott "How'd you do that?"

"Bye, Daddy! Bye Mim! See you later!" Cassie said as she hugged them and she too Paxton and Maggie's hands before Scott used the stair railing to lean himself out the door, ankle brace staying in the house. while Emily was waving from behind

**Author's Note:**

**Emily Jean is Portrayed by Jodi Lyn O'Keefe!**

**Happy Endgame! I hope you guys enjoyed the movie as much as I did and let me tell you I was a wreak!**

**Emily is a favorite of mine and I'm excited to write this story! Can't wait to see what adventures she gets into now!**

**Will Emily survive the snap? Why does Scott look worried when kids were mentioned? What would you think of Emily's reaction to when she finds out that Riley actually lost her baby?**

**Leave Reviews! Until next time!  
**


End file.
